ShadowStar Riseing
by ShadowStarfallen
Summary: Megatron's quest to take Cybertron for his own in full swing. The Autobots fight as hard as they can to get the upper servo,but things just keep blowing up in their faceplates. What will happen when a young femme is taken by the Decepticons and used as a test subject?
1. Chapter 1

Thunder roared from the sky as lightening crashed to the ground. Acid rain poured down from the heavens flooding the grounds. The Storm wasn't the only thing to fill the air. The tortured screams of wounded Bots filled the air. Battle cries, cannon fire, swords crashing together created a horrific symphony. Energon and other fluids mixed with the acid rain and painted the ground with the colors of war. A lone figure stood on top of a building with his arms folded behind his back in a regal pose. His silver armor shone brightly against the pitch black sky. His red optics looked down to the battle going on down below him. He nodded his approval as his communications specialist handed him a Datapad with statistics of them winning this battle with out error.

"Soundwave, Prime will not becoming to their rescue will he? The bombs in Blaster city should keep him busy. Right?" Megatron asked in a confirming tone.

"Affirmative." Soundwave said simply while he watched an Autobot try to crawl away, but the fact he only had one stabilizer limited his movements. He crawled backwards pleading to the Decepticon who had his cannon locked on to the small Bot. The Decepticon smirked and a chuckle escaped his vocals. "Scared?" The Decepticon asked the Bot. "Why before you were so brave. Now you cower. Weakling!" The Decepticon spat at the Autobot before picking up the chest plating and relentlessly smashed him into Cybertron's hard ground. "Pathetic!" The Con aimed his cannon to the bot's head pulled the trigger.

Blaster City

"Optimus Prime!" Jazz ran up to the regal leader of the Autobots. His face was filled with rage and sadness. "What is wrong Jazz?" Optimus asked clearly worried. "The bombings here were just a distraction. The decepticons targeted Praxus. There is nothing standing. Building nor Bot." Jazz lowered his helm his visor going black. Not one litte speck of a cheerful blue glow could be found on it. Jazz lifted a servo to his now visorless face and rubbed his face plates. "I am truly sorry for your loss my friend. I will do everything I can to make sure things are set right." Optimus laid a comforting servo on his Lieutenant's shoulders. "I swear." Optimus added while patting Jazz's shoulders. Jazz simply nodded his helm before his visor slid back into place. "We are going to go search for survivors?" Jazz asked over his shoulder as he excited Optimus's office. "Of coarse. Get the troops together we leave immediately." Optimus said with a nod of his helm.


	2. Chapter 2

Praxus

"Come on my sweet spark! We must hurry!" An older mech helped a smaller femme over a piece of a fallen building. "Ahhh!" The young femme screamed. "You mustn't be afraid. We have to go or we will be like them. Look around my little star. Fear can't stop. Let's go!" The mech pulled the young blue plated femme behind him as he rounded a corner. He looked both ways. To his left Decepticon soldiers were executing an Autobot officer. To the right was a clear way. The mech took it. He bent down and picked up his creation. "Hold on!" He told her as he kissed her helm lovingly. The young femme nodded her helm. She put on a brave face even though she was terrified. The mech took off towards their only hope of surviving the attack on their city. He put everything he had into the sprint. The path got closer and closer. Hope filled his spark as he was less than 5 feet away. The mech jumped over a fallen Bot, but before his pedes could hit the ground he was shot. He fell to the ground and as he did all the hope and the dreams he had for his small family shattered on the ground. "Father!" The panicking youngling called out to her Creator. "Shh…My child." He told the young one. "All will be well my Starheart. You must run and find your mother. She is your last….hope" The older mech's breath came ragged and heavy. He shuttered his bright blue optics. "SkyHawk!" A panicked scream from a femme rang out just as load as the bullets from the Decepticons. "Sundance no. Take Starheart and leave. Now!" SkyHawk looked to see a group of Decepticons coming their way. Sundance fell to her knees beside him. She grabbed her little creation. "Come on Sky.." SkyHawk interrupted his mate. "Don't be stupid Sundance. I'm gonna die right here. Take Star and yourself and leave. Carry her away. Leave the planet. Go! Please!" SkyHawk said in a panicking voice as the Cons were so close the could reach and grab them. Sundance burst into tears. She stood in front of SkyHawk who tried to pick himself up. "Please don't kill us. We do not aid the Autobots. We have never done anything to help them. Let us live. Please!" A tall silver plated Decepticon looked down and grinned at the fearful femme. "Then you must do something for me. You know…payment to me for letting you live. The mech crouched down and stroked the cheek of Starheart. Starheart clung to her femme creator's side.

Somewhere between Blaster City and Praxus.

"Optimus Prime how long before we reach Praxus?" A young mech asked, "Not much further Smokescreen. Be patient." Optimus looked around his surroundings. He looked at each of his soldiers. He saw a group of battered and bruised young mechs and femmes. They all had their heads down. The hope they had at the beginning of the war was gone. Even the playful twins were quiet. They walked side by side, but they said nothing. Optimus slowed his pace as a Comm came in from his Sparkmate. ~Elita-1 to Optimus Prime come in~

Optimus smiled inwardly at the fact his mate was still alive. ~This Optimus~

~My team and I will meet up with your team in Praxus. We are further ahead. We will be in Praxus in a few breems.~ Elita said into her comm. As she walked across the war torn land.

~I will see you then my love. Don't forget me.~ Optimus said as he stopped with the rest of his team to rest.

~I don't think I could.~ Elita said as she chuckled to herself, causing her team to look at her. Her friend and S.I.C Cromia looked at her with a knowing smile. Elita ducked her head.

Optimus smiled, but quickly hid it. He felt guilty that he felt happiness when his team was hurting. They had all lost Family, Friends, and their homes. He silently promised he would put an end to the Decepticons Tyranny.

Back with SkyHawk and his family.

"What do you want?" SkyHawk calmly as he could,but he felt the anger building up in his frame. "I,Megatron want your family to join the Decepticons. Help us stop the Autobots and their kind. The spoiled upper class have had control for far to long." Megatron looked down at them with his burning red optics.

"No!" SkyHawk said with anger in his blue optics. "My mate and my creation will not be part of army." SkyHawk stood up even though pain filled his frame.

"Then you shall die." Megatron said with a sneer. He pointed his Ion cannon at SkyHawk and with no remorse he fired.

A horror filled shriek and a small wimper filled the air. Sundance fell to her knees beside her fallen mate. Starheart just stood there with a blank exspression on her faceplates. "You FRAGGING MONSTER YOU! YOU KILLED HIM!" Sundance slapped Megatron across his face with her small orange servo. Megatron snarled and fired at Sundance,but she transformed into her Jet alt-mode. She flew up into the air. Once she war enough up to avoid Megatron's cannon fire. She nose dived. Sundance quickly came down upon Megatron, crashing in to him. Sundance transformed and started to punch Megatron. Punch after punch she threw into Megatron,but all it had done was to cause Megatron to roar and pull her off of him. "You pit spawned glitch!" Megatron slammed Sundance's backstrut down on to his knee. Sundance let a pained grunt come from her vocals. "You worthless scum!" Megatron slammed his pede into Sundance's helm. Crushing it. Energon quickly poured out from under Megatron's pede. Megatron sneered down at it and kicked Sundance's frame away from him. A sob from behind him caused Megatron to turn around. His red optics picked up the small frame of Starheart curling in on herself. "Do you dare challenge me?" He asked young Starheart. "No." She answered in a muted voice. Megatron raised his ion cannon to Starheart,but lowered it and cocked his head to the side.

*Boom*

Authors Note!

Mwahahhahahahahahahaahaha! Guess what? It's a cliffy! You don't get to know what happends until the next chapter. Don't you just love me:D


End file.
